dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodcloud Assailant (3.5e Class)
Bloodcloud Assailant Bloodcloud Assailants make a real mess of things. Once the battle gets going, all that can be seen is a cloud of red mist, sometimes with the artful silhouette of somebody disemboweling someone else. Making a Bloodcloud Assailant Bloodcloud Assailants make horrifyingly brutal melee combatants or horrifyingly brutal sneaky characters. Whichever it is they do, it is essential that they take full advantage of the microscopic red (or some other color) droplets filling the air. Abilities: Strength and Dexterity are the most important abilities for Bloodcloud Assailants, with the balance between the two being dependent on what style of havoc you'd like to wreak. In some rare situations, having a high Charisma modifier can be especially convenient. Races: Vampires and other blood-drinkers already have a certain fascination with blood that Bloodcloud Assailants appreciate. Alignment: Any nongood and nonlawful. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bloodcloud Assailant. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Bloodcloud Assailants are proficient with light and medium armor and simple and martial weapons. (Ex): Whenever the Bloodcloud Assailant deals 10 or more points of slashing or bludgeoning damage with a single attack against a target who has red blood, that target's space is filled with a Bloody Mist for 1 round per class level. Creatures with at least two squares of Bloody Mist between them and their observer gain concealment. Squares of Bloody Mist in the creature's or observer's space do not count. At level 2, the Bloodcloud Assailant can make Bloody Mist with attacks against any characters with bodily fluids. At level 3, the Bloodcloud Assailant can make Bloody Mist with attacks against any characters with corporeal bodies. At level 4, the Bloodcloud Assailant can make Bloody Mist with attacks against any characters. (Ex): While standing in Bloody Mist, the Bloodcloud Assailant gets a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Dexterity. This improves to +4 at level 7, +6 at level 13, and +8 at level 19. (Ex): At level 2, once per round, when the Bloodcloud Assailant hits with an attack while standing in Bloody Mist, he may choose to deal 1d6 additional points of damage. This damage is not multiplied by critical hits, but is not precision damage. Every 3 levels after 2nd, the bonus damage granted on this single successful hit each round increases by 1d6. (Ex): At level 3, while standing in Bloody Mist, the Bloodcloud Assailant gains fast healing 1. This improves by 1 for every 3 additional class levels. (Su): At level 4, any opponent who ends their turn in your Bloody Mist takes 1d6 points of damage. This damage increases by 1d6 for every 3 additional class levels. (Sp): At 5th level, while standing in Bloody Mist, the Bloodcloud Assailant can use a move action to teleport to a space filled with Bloody Mist within 30 feet. The distance increases by 5 feet per additional class level. (Ex): At level 6, when the Bloodcloud Assailant creates Bloody Mist with at least 15 points of damage, that mist also fills the area up to 5' away from the victim. At level 10, 20 points of damage can fill the area up to 10' from the victim. At level 14, 25 points of damage can fill the area up to 15' from the victim. At level 18, 30 points of damage can fill the area up to 20' from the victim. (Sp): At 8th level, as a standard action, the Bloodcloud Assailant can force an opponent who is completely within Bloody Mist and within Long range to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Charisma modifier) or become Nauseated for 1 round. (Su): A level 9 Bloodcloud Assailant who kills an opponent with a critical hit fills a 50 foot-radius sphere centered on the target with Bloody Mist. : An 11th level Bloodcloud Assailant can hide in Bloody Mist while being observed. (Su): A level 12 Bloodcloud Assailant constantly gains the beenfit of the blur spell while within Bloody Mist. Creatures farther than two squares from him instead treat the Bloodcloud Assailant as though he were under the displacement spell. Furthermore, while the Bloodcloud Assailant is in the Bloody Mist, the first creature targeted by the Bloodcloud Assailant is flat-footed against his first attack every round. (Sp): At 15th level, as a standard action, the Bloodcloud Assailant can force an opponent who is completely within Bloody Mist and within Long range to make a Will save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Charisma modifier) or become Confused for 1 round. (Sp): A level 20 Bloodcloud Assailant can fill everything within Long range with Bloody Mist once per day as a standard action. Ex-Bloodcloud Assailants Bloodcloud Assailants cannot gain additional levels in Bloodcloud Assailant while Good or Lawful. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Grimoire